Riokoo
by kingpiaia
Summary: O inicio de uma nova rota


_**Capítulo 01: Inicio de uma Jornada**_

O céu escuro da noite estava completamente limpo, com exceção de apenas algumas poucas, e pequenas, nuvens que surgiam no horizonte, mas com muita pouca frequência; ao extremo leste da aldeia, se estende um grande cemitério, nele há uma enorme quantidade de pedras quadradas e de cor acinzentada, homenageando cada pessoa morta no decorrer da história do vilarejo, exceto pelos membros dos grandes clãs, que fazem suas cerimônias fúnebres em seus próprios terrenos; no final do cemitério, existe um grande memorial, erguido para honrar a todos os heróis que sacrificaram-se pela aldeia no decorrer de sua história; iluminado pelo clara luz da lua, o cemitério assume uma aura pesada e assustadora, causando calafrios em grande parte da população da aldeia, sendo esses civis, ou mesmo os shinobis; já na entrada do cemitério, um grande arco de entrada vermelho fora erguido, dando uma aparência honrada ao lar de descanso dos corpos mortos da vila; uma enorme escadaria se estende do arco até uma rua que conduz as pessoas do cemitério ao vilarejo, ou visse versa.

Na base da escadaria, três garotos esperavam lado a lado, na direita, um garotinho gordinho, tendo por volta de seus oito anos de idade, tinha cabelos curtos e arrepiados numa coloração amarronzada, vestia uma camiseta gola V de cor roxa, com uma listra branca vertical no centos dela, e um calção cinza, que iam até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, ele tinha no rosto uma expressão assustada.

Na esquerda, um garotinho da mesma idade do outro, magro, tinha cabelos curtos e negros, com um penteado quadrado, no seu rosto também existia uma expressão assustada, vestia uma camiseta regata branca e um calção cinza.

No centro, estava o que parecia ser o líder, pois o mesmo mostrava uma expressão confiante e debochada no rosto, para o que quer que estivessem fazendo, usava uma touca branca por cima de seus cabelos, deixando apenas algumas pontas negras aparecerem em sua nuca, usava uma camiseta de mangas curtas branca por cima de uma de mangas longas preta, usava uma calça preta que terminava em seus tornozelos, onde começava sua sandália shinobi, em sua mão direita, ele carregava uma vareta que prendia uma lâmpada de papel na ponta, que era usada para iluminar o caminho dos três garotos.

-Aaaaahhhhhh!

Um grito ecoou pelo local, fazendo o líder suspirar de decepção; logo outro jovem chega correndo pela entrada do cemitério, descendo as escadas até parar na presença dos outros garotos.

-Droga, vocês são todos covardes!

Exclamou o líder dos agora quatro garotos, com verdadeira decepção na voz.

-Ninguém é corajoso o suficiente para ir até o fim?

Disse o líder chateado pelo medo de seus companheiros e principalmente do garoto que acabara de chegar.

Ele estava verdadeiramente apavorado, tinha cabelos pretos compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, tinha uma faixa azul em sua cabeça, e usava óculos, usava uma jaqueta azul escura sobre uma camisa branca, e calças pretas, em sua mão, carregava outra lanterna, a qual iluminou seu caminho.

-Não diga isso...

O novo garoto nem conseguiu terminar sua frase, como foi cortado pelo líder.

-Nesse caso eu irei...

Disse o líder com um grande sorriso no rosto já se encaminhando para dentro do cemitério.

…

-Isso é fácil.

O jovem com touca exclama pra si mesmo a medida que caminhava em meio as lapides de pedra do cemitério.

Ao contrario do que ele tentava passar para os seus amigos, ele tremia e suava mais a cada passo que dava pelo cemitério, virava seu rosto rapidamente para todos os lados, verificando se não havia nada suspeito pelos arredores, mesmo que sua lanterna não conseguisse iluminar uma grande área.

-Tudo que tenho que fazer é pegar aquele galho.

Exclamou quando já podia ver o grande memorial dos heróis da vila, em forma de chama, e em frente a ele, uma pedra de mármore quadrada possuia quatro galhos sobre ela, galhos esses, que eram o objetivo do pequeno teste de coragem dos quatro garotos.

Mas a medida que se aproximava do memorial, um estranho som começou a chamar sua atenção, algo com um sussurro fantasmagórico que surgia de todos os lados no cemitério.

Olhando para todos os lados, ele procurava a origem daquele som horrível; suando e com medo, ele estancou no lugar com os olhos esbugalhados, uma gota escorria ao lado de seu olho direito; ele olhava para o topo do memorial, lugar de onde encontrou a origem do sussurro.

Parado sobre o memorial, um ser estranho estava parado, vestindo roupas escuras, e uma capa negra com alguns detalhes em branco, ele estava com seus braços abertos olhando diretamente para o garoto, como se dissesse "Anda venha para mim.", coisa que apenas apavorou mais ainda o jovem, que não tirava os olhos do rosto coberto por uma máscara de raposa do ser estranho.

Ambos se encararam por poucos segundos, mas para o jovem de touca, pareceram horas, encarando os olhos por entre a mascara do outro, mesmo que não fosse capaz de enxergar nada devido a escuridão, ele pensou ver um brilho vermelho nos olhos do desconhecido, um brilho que parecia estar lendo sua alma.

Um sentimento estranho passou pelo corpo do garoto, um sentimento frio e assustador, que levou sua cor corporal, empalidecendo sua pele, e deixando o medo tomar conta de seu ser, e então ele correu, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

-Um demônio Raposa.

Ele gritava enquanto corria de volta para seu grupo, e em meio a esse movimento, ele deixou a sua lanterna de papel cair no chão, deixando o caminho escuro pois sua única luz agora havia sido perdida.

…

Próximo a escadaria que levava ao cemitério, um homem, em torno dos 20 anos caminhava despreocupadamente com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, pela rua deserta da aldeia.

Ele tinha cabelos pretos amarrados em cima da cabeça, mas o rabo ao invés de cair para trás da cabeça, era espetado, dando uma aparência de abacaxi ao homem; ele tinha uma bandana com um simbolo de folha amarrado na testa, e uma grande cicatriz lateral sobre o nariz. Vestia o tradicional colete verde, dos shinobis acima do rank Genin da aldeia, sobre uma camiseta de mangas longas azul escuro, da mesma cor que sua calça, que descia até seus tornozelos, onde eram amarrados por faixas brancas, e em seus pés, estavam suas sandálias ninja da mesma cor da camisa e da calça.

Andava calmamente até ter sua atenção chamada por uma movimentação a sua frente, movimentação essa que o fez parar apenas para estudar aquilo.

Logo ele pode identificar o que chamou sua atenção, um grupo de três garotos correndo desesperados passou por ele deixando, literalmente, um rastro de poeira para trás.

-O que está acontecendo?

Se perguntou preocupado ao ver três de seus alunos correndo daquele jeito durante a noite, e logo outro som chamou sua atenção para o caminho da qual os três garotos vinham, e de la pode ver outros garoto, o jovem de touca, correndo ainda mais desesperado que os outros três.

-Uma Raposa Demônio.

O último garoto gritou como se estivesse respondendo a preocupação de seu sensei.

-O quê?

O mais velho olhou preocupado para a direção da qual os garotos vinham e resolveu ir investigar isso.

" _Ela não pode ter se soltado, não é?_ "

Pensou se dirigindo ao cemitério.

Com uma kunai em mãos, o moreno correu pela rua, para logo subir a escadaria e adentrar o cemitério, e de la foi capaz de ver o ser mascarado sobre o memorial, que assim que viu o moreno, pulou do topo da pedra e caiu no chão, com sua capa cobrindo seu pequeno corpo.

O moreno logo chegou a frente do mascarado, que não possuia metade de seu tamanho, posicionando-se em uma posição defensiva colocando a kunai em frente ao seu rosto, esperando um possível ataque, mas não esperava pelo que aconteceu a seguir.

O mascarado começou a rir, gargalhou de uma maneira conhecida, que deixou um pouco inquieto o professor.

-Bem feito! Todos se assustaram e fugiram.

O Mascarado falou retirando sua mascara, revelando seus cabelos loiros rebeldes, e as marcas características em suas bochechas, como bigodes de raposa.

-É melhor você correr sensei, ou eu vou te comer vivo, tebayoo.

O loirinho disse sorrindo muito, gargalhando pela peça que fez nos outros garotos, para surpresa do professor ao vê-lo ali, mas ao ver o loiro, o professor lembrou-se do dia em que a Kyuubi atacou a vila, e consequentemente matou seus pais, deixando sozinho na vila.

Frustado, o mais velho olhava o mais jovem com ódio e repudio, nojo, apertando a kunai em sua mão, decidindo se matava ou não o loirinho ali mesmo.

-O que foi sensei?

O loiro perguntou ao mais velho, preocupado pela expressão que ele fazia, despertando o moreno de suas divagações, o fazendo encarar o loirinho seriamente, mas ainda tendo as mesmas emoções que o retante dos habitantes da vila, para com o loiro, estampados em seus olhos.

-Naruto, você sabe o que está fazendo?

Perguntou olhando profundamente o loirinho, este que o encarou por alguns segundos, vendo nos olhos de seu professor o mesmo que via nos olhos de todas as pessoas da vila, abaixou a cabeça com esse pensamento.

-Por quê? Por quê? Por que todos, até mesmo meu professor... porque todos me olham assim?

Gritou a última parte olhando para seu professor, o assustando com isso.

-Eu não sou nenhum incômodo nem nenhum tipo de germe! Eu... Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.

-Naruto...

o professor encarou o loiro embasbacado com seus protestos, mas mesmo assim ainda não conseguiu esconder o desprezo para com ele, e notando isso, o garoto de apenas oito anos de idade baixou novamente a cabeça.

-Eu nunca mais... voltarei para a academia!

Dizendo isso ele virou de costas para seu professor e saiu correndo sem dar chance alguma para seus professor, que ainda tentou segura-lo, mas falhou, e apenas pode ver o loirinho sumindo na noite.

-Droga...

Exclamou o professor depois de refletir na burrada que acabara de fazer.

…

Em meio as árvores que cercavam o cemitério, duas figuras observavam atentamente o desenrolar da conversa entre Naruto e seu professor, um deles não mostrava nada em seu roto, nenhum emoção, já o outro se segurava para não aparecer ali e bater no moreno.

-Bastardo...

Praguejava com os punhos serrados olhando friamente para o moreno, seus olhos cinzentos e com seis círculos dentro, eram a única coisa visivel dele em meio a escuridão em que estavam.

-Acalme-se _Hagorono Ootsutsuki_ , você ainda não deve interferir no destino dessa criança.

O outro ser falou com sua voz grossa tentando acalmar seu companheiro.

-Como eu poço me acalmar _Zelretch_? Você me mostrou o futuro dessa criança, e por isso eu não posso aceitar que aquele destinado a salvar esse mundo tenha aquela vida.

-Eu lhe mostrei o futuro dele, para que você saiba quais serão as consequências de suas ações na sua linha de tempo. Eu lhe levei ao futuro desse mundo com minha _**Caleidoscope**_ , para que assim você saiba o que acontecera após sua morte.

-Eu sei que tudo sera resultado de minhas ações, afinal, eu selei o Shinju em meu corpo, e por isso serei obrigado a dividi-lo, senão ele poderá destruir o mundo como vingança, mas mesmo assim, não posso aceitar o destino de Uzumaki Naruto.

-Uma velha amiga uma vez me disse que tudo possui um preço, todo desejo precisa de um pagamento para ser realizado. Naruto ainda terá muitos desejos e fara muitas promessas, e isso selara seu destino, afinal, sempre precisaremos de um sacrifício para o bem de todos.

-Isso não quer dizer que devo aceitar isso, ele salvara esse mundo quando aquele maldito Uchiha trazer Shinju de volta para a terra, e Naruto sera aquele que salvara o mundo dessa vez, sera ele que trara a verdadeira paz a todos, mas o preço que ele pagara sera sua própria felicidade, ele sera infeliz para o resto de sua vida, sendo esquecido por todos que um dia chamou de amigos, família, nunca terá uma mulher que o ame, pois aquela Hyuuga morrera naquela batalha, e então no fim de tudo, ele morrera esquecido em uma viela qualquer, morrendo de fome e sede.

Ootsutsuki soca uma árvore frustado a lembrar-se do futuro de Naruto, que Zelretch o mostrou.

-Eu poderia leva-lo comigo, e mudar seu destino, mas já fiz isso com outro Naruto de outra realidade, por isso não sou permitido ajudar o deste mundo, e é ai que que você entra _Rikkudou Sennin_.

-O que eu posso fazer por ele?

-Você pode mudar o destino dele, mas permitirei apenas um encontro entre vocês dois, e depois disso, o enviarei de volta ao passado, para que você cumpra sua parte nos _Registros Akashiki_.

-Mas como eu poço mudar o destino dele com apenas um encontro? Ele nunca poderá ser feliz neste mundo, você sabe disso Zelretch.

-Mas quem disse que devemos mante-lo nesse mundo?

-O que você quer dizer?

-Bem, nós podemos fazer...

…

Naruto corria de cabeça baixa pela aldeia, estava triste pelo que aconteceu no cemitério, ele estava apenas pregando uma peça nos garotos da vila, eles haviam pedido por isso, o tratavam como uma praga e o tiravam de suas brincadeiras, o loiro queria apenas dar o troco, mas no fim não saiu completamente como ele imaginou, pois no fim ele acabou descobrindo que seu sensei também o via da mesma forma que todas as outras pessoas da vila.

Naruto correu sem prestar atenção no seu percurso, e com isso acabou esbarrando em alguém, e com a força do encontro acabou caindo de bunda no chão.

-Itai.

Ele exclamou massageando suas nádegas ainda de olhos fechados. Quando levantou-se, olhou para o que esbarrou e um velho caído de bunda no chão, não era tão velho como o Sandaime, na verdade, parecia ser ainda mais velho que ele; era careca, e possuia uma longa barba branca que estava esparramada pelo chão, seus olhos eram de um tom verde muito forte, vestia roupas surradas mas confortáveis, uma camiseta de mangas longas verde escuro, e calças pretas largas.

-Coof coof – tossiu. - Meu jovem, preste mais atenção no caminho.

Naruto olhou bem nos olhos do senhor e pela primeira vez, viu algo diferente do habitual nos olhos do velho, não os olhos de ódio e nojo que os cidadãos normalmente davam a ele, nem o olhar fraterno do Sandaime, ele viu simpatia e felicidade nos olhos do velho, por um momento ele não soube o que fazer, era a primeira vez que se encontrou nessa situação, mas logo prestou-se a se curvar em respeito ao senhor e se desculpar com ele.

-Desculpe jiji, eu não tava prestando atenção no caminho.

Sorrindo o velho falou.

-Eu notei, parece que você não teve uma boa noite, mas mesmo assim você deve sempre prestar atenção no caminho.

-Desculpe de novo jiji.

Desculpo-se passando a mão por trás da cabeça envergonhado.

-Não se preocupe, mas você pode me ajudar a me levantar e a levar essas sacolas pesadas pra casa para se desculpar, certo?

-é.

Respondeu o loiro feliz por ser trata do bem pelo velho.

Naruto ofereceu a mão para o velho se levantar que prontamente aceitou, depois o loiro foi até as sacolas que estavam esparramadas pelo chão e as pegou para carregar.

-Velhice é uma droga, em pensar que até uns trinta anos atrás eu era um dos shinobis mais respeitados dessa vila.

Praguejou o velho enquanto caminhava em direção a sua casa acompanhado pelo loirinho.

-O senhor era um shinobi de Konoha, Sugoi.

O loiro falou com os olhinhos brilhando olhando para o velho.

-Sim sim, você também quer ser um shinobi garoto?

-Hai, eu ainda vou ser o maior Hokage.

Naruto falou alegre, mas logo sua expressão ficou triste e o velho preocupou-se ao ver isso.

-Algum problema?

-É que eu não consigo praticar as técnicas que o sensei mostra na academia, todos me chamam de fracassado por não conseguir nem fazer um simples bunshin.

-O que? E os sensei de hoje não conseguem nem te ensinar direito?

Praguejou irritado o velho assustando o loiro.

-Por que diz isso jiji?

-Só de olhar pra você eu já vejo que possui mais chakra que o normal pra sua idade, na verdade, você tem mais chakra que a maioria dos shinobis dessa aldeia, então você precisa de um treino adequado para poder usar as técnicas simples da academia, ou ter técnicas que gastem mais chakra.

-Sério?

O loiro perguntou descrente.

-Sim, pelo que vejo, você só teve péssimos senseis até agora, se nem ao menos perceberam isso.

-Então é isso, bem, hoje eu percebi que até o meu sensei me odeia, então pode ser isso.

Disse tristemente o loiro, o velho ouviu isso e seu coração se apertou em tristeza, mas logo teve uma idéia.

-O que acha de eu lhe ensinar algumas técnicas pra você calar todos os que te chamam de fracassado?

-O senho faria isso jiji?

Perguntou esperançoso.

-Hai, mas só vou poder te mostrar como se fazem elas, amanhã eu vou sair da vila para morar com meus netos no país do chá, então acho que hoje sera nosso último encontro.

-Não pode ser?

-Desculpe garoto, mas não se preocupe, as técnicas que eu vou te ensinar serão bem úteis para você melhorar como um shinobi a partir de agora.

-Tudo bem então, o que vai me ensinar primeiro?

-A primeira se chama _Kage Bunshin_ , é uma variação do bunshin comum, mas é a melhor técnica para pessoas com sua quantidade de chakra.

-Como se faz ela?

-Assim. - mostrou o selo do jutsu. - Então você deve moldar seu chakra para o jutsu, o essencial para esse jutsu, é você dividir seu chakra de forma igual para todos os clones que fizer, entendeu?

-Acho que sim, deixa eu tentar.

Então Naruto parou e largou as sacolas no chão; fez os sinais que o velho mostrou e começou a moldar seu chakra.

\- _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**_

Ele exclamou fazendo surgirem duas nuvens de fumaça a sua volta, esperançoso, ele esperou elas se dissiparem revelando dois clones idênticos a ele.

-Eu consegui, eu consegui fazer um jutsu.

Exclamou com lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos de felicidade.

-Sim você conseguiu, mas como eu falei, você ainda precisa de um treino adequado para controlar seu chakra, pois a quantidade de energia que você usou para criar esses dois clones, você poderia usar para criar mais dez deles.

-Nossa, tudo isso?

-Sim, mas você só conseguiu criar eles, porque são clones que dividem chakra com você, se fossem os da academia, com certeza o jutsu falharia pela quantidade absurda de chakra que você coloca neles.

-Então é por isso que todos os clones que eu tentei fazer até hoje deram errado.

-Sim, mas isso é uma falha dos professores da academia, eles deviam ter notado isso e te treinado de forma adequada.

-Uhn, todos eles me odeiam, por isso não quiseram me treinar de verdade.

-Um dia todos reconhecerão você garoto.

Emocionado Naruto abriu um largo sorriso para o velho.

-Obrigado jiji, mas eu não voltarei mais pra academia, não suportaria ver todos me olhando daquela maneira de novo.

-Você não precisa da academia para se tornar um bom shinobi, no passado os ninjas não tinham uma academia que os ensinava a lutar, tudo era aprendido na prática, em batalhas.

-Você chegou a ver essa época jiji?

-Não, e gosto muito disso, mas chega de papo, deixa eu te mostrar os selos para a outra técnica.

Então o velho mostrou os selos para o loiro, dez ao total, e voltou a caminhar, sendo seguido pelo loiro que carregava suas sacolas.

-Que jutsu é esse jiji?

-Ele se chama _**Doa no Nosomi**_ _( porta do desejo)_ , é um jutsu bem poderoso, mas você deve prometer só usar ele quando realmente precisar, nada de ficar se mostrando com ele por ai.

-Entendido jiji, só vou usar ele em momentos de necessidade.

-Eu sei que vai, mas agora eu acho que temos que nos despedir, essa é minha casa.

O velho apontou para uma casa simples ao lado de onde estavam, o loiro ficou meio triste por saber que nunca mais veria o velhinho que o tinha tratado tão bem, mas sabia que coisas assim aconteciam, e não adiantava nada ficar triste.

-Tudo bem então, até mais jiji.

-Até garoto.

O velho pegou as sacolas da mão do loirinho e foi em direção da porta da casa, sem antes deixar de olhar para traz e olhar Naruto se distanciando enquanto repetia os selos do novo jutsu, para não esquecer a sequência correta.

-Agora é só esperar para saber o que ele escolhera para seu futuro.

-Sim Rikkudou, essa última técnica que você ensinou a ele tem o poder de decidir seu destino, espero que faça uma escolha sábia e não algo sombrio.

-Não se preocupe Zelretch, você já deveria saber, ele nunca escolheria algo que traria caos ao mundo, o coração dele é bondoso de mais para isso.

-Assim espero, mas agora, tire esse disfarce de velho, pois vou ativar a Caleidoscope e te levar para sua linha de tempo.

-Tudo bem então.

Com um selo simples, o velho foi coberto por uma nuvem de fumaça, e quando ela desapareceu, ele já não era o velho de antes, mas um homem na faixa dos 40 anos, com cabelos brancos espetados, olhos cinzentos com seis círculos dentro, vestia camiseta branca e calças brancas, com uma _haori_ branco por cima.

Zelretch aproximou-se dele e tocando seu ombro, ativou sua magia e os levou através do tempo e do espaço até a linha de tempo original do Sennin.

…

O sol já havia amanhecido na aldeia da folha; os vendedores abriam suas lojas e colocavam seus produtos para disposição visual dos seus "futuros" compradores, donas de casa já começavam a limpar suas residências, shinobis corriam pelos telhados das construções a fim de cumprir suas missões, e na academia shinobi, os alunos já estavam dispostos em seus devidos lugares, esperando a chegada de seu sensei.

A porta da sala de aula abriu abruptamente, chamando a atenção de todos os alunos para a entrada da sala, por onde seu sensei entrava. Iruka caminhou calmamente até o centro da sala, ao lado de sua mesa, com sua prancheta em mãos, e após isso, virou-se para observar seus alunos.]

-Bom dia minna!

-Bom dia!

Ele falou para logo ser respondido por todos seus alunos que ali estavam.

-Então, eu farei a chamada.

Disse sorrindo enquanto com os olhos passava por todos seus alunos na classe, notando por fim a ausência de um em especial, a falta de um certo loiro em especial.

-Naruto não está aqui?

Perguntou vendo todos seus alunos começarem com conversas paralelas, tendo Naruto como tema principal.

-Sakura.

Chamou a atenção da rosada.

-Você sabe onde ele esta?

-Eu não percebi.

Disse com seu habitual descaso ao referir-se ao loirinho baka.

-Falando nisso. Eu acho que não o vi essa manhã.

Completou a loira Ino ao lado da rosada.

-Kiba, você o viu?

Perguntou ao moreno com dois triângulos vermelhos desenhados em suas bochechas, que parecia estar dormindo sobre sua mesa, com um filhote de cachorro sobre sua cabeça, este despertou após o chamado do professor.

-Não. Além disso, eu não tenho interesse nele, certo Akamaru?

O garoto respondeu meio sonolento sendo seguido pelos latidos de confirmação de seu animalzinho de estimação.

-Certo então. Vamos começar a aula.

Deu-se por vencido o sensei iniciando mais uma aula rotineira.

…

No outro dia, logo pela manhã, sons de batida na porta, tentam despertar Naruto de seu sonho; Naruto estava deitado em sua pequena e envelhecida cama, quando seu despertador começa o incomodo som do despertar, ainda sonolento, Naruto joga sua mão em direção ao objeto sobre a escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama, mas com o movimento acaba caindo no chão.

-Quem será que é? Tão cedo da manhã...

Disse ao ouvir o som das batidas na porta de sua casa; levantou-se sonolento e retirou sua touca de bichinho, e se pôs a caminhar em direção a porta de sua casa, enquanto tentava inutilmente espantar a sonolência enquanto limpava seus olhos com uma das mãos.

Calmamente aproximou seu rosto do Olho Mágico de sua porta, afim de identificar o visitante, vendo seu sensei esperando do lado de fora de sua porta, coisa que imediatamente espantou sua sonolência para o mais longe possível.

-O quê? Iruka-sensei? O que ele veio fazer aqui?

Com cuidado para não provocar nenhum barulho, o loiro voltou silenciosamente para o interior da casa, enquanto se despia de seu pijama branco, e ao mesmo tempo ia recolhendo algumas peças de roupa pela casa, por fim, o loiro silenciosamente abriu a porta dos fundos de sua casa, dando direto na sacada de seu apartamento de dele, pulou para a aldeia, enquanto vestia suas roupas ainda no ar.

Já na outra porta, Iruka estava impaciente pela demora do garoto e com isso começou a chamar por seu nome, esperando que o loirinho abrisse a porta para ele, mas isso não aconteceu. Irritado, Iruka levou sua mão até a maçaneta da porta, iria arromba-la se necessário, mas isso se mostrou desnecessário, pois a mesma estava aberta, para surpresa do moreno.

-Naruto, vou entrar!

Gritou da entrada da casa, já entrando na mesma e observando a desordem do local, foi até a sala, que também servia como cozinha e sala de jantar, e notou a incrível quantidade de potinhos de rámen espalhados sobre a mesma.

" _Isso é tudo que ele come?"_

Pensou trincando os dentes e apertando os punhos pelo descaso de seu aluno pela própria alimentação; mas ao perceber a falta do garoto na casa, resolveu voltar outra hora, e assim decidiu ir logo para a academia para recomeçar mais um dia de trabalho.

…

-Eu tenho muito tempo livre agora que não vou para a academia.

Falou para si mesmo o loirinho, em meio a um bocejo e outro, enquanto caminhava pela aldeia, agora já devidamente vestido, até ter sua atenção focada em três garotos que o haviam cercado, ele lembrou-se de imediato deles, pois eram os mesmos que ele havia assustado dois dias atrás.

-O quê? O quê vocês querem?

Perguntou aos três que sorriam de forma maligna a sua volta, sem, é claro, que ele percebesse.

-Naruto, você pode se juntar a nós.

O garoto com touca, falou surpreendendo o loiro, e o deixando muito feliz, já que nunca ninguém havia dado essa chance a ele.

-Sério, sério mesmo?

Perguntou esperançoso para os outros garotos, que percebendo os sentimentos do loiro sorriram mais com isso.

-Sim, mas para ser um de nós tem uma condição.

-O que é?

O loiro perguntou, e logo o líder dos outros três começou a explicar.

-Ontem a unidade de patrulha do meu pai, lutou com ninjas nas montanhas. Ele disse que deixou os cadáveres lá. Encontre um cadáver e traga um de seus pertences. Se fizer isso, pode se juntar a nós.

-É verdade?

Perguntou esperançoso o loirinho, sem entender as segundas intenções dos outros garotos.

-Sim.

-Certo! Eu vou trazer alguma coisa de volta! pode apostar, tebayoo.

Naruto disse já correndo em direção a uma das saídas da aldeia para ir a montanha em busca de algum item perdido.

-Ele é tão idiota.

Comentou o gordinho, quando o loiro já estava longe deles.

-Meu pai disse que o inimigo pode ainda estar lá.

-Isso é terrível... Hibashi, você ainda esta nervoso por causa do teste de coragem, não é?

-Esqueça isso, você viu a cara de felicidade dele? Ele não faz idéia de que esta sendo enganado.

Os três comentaram sem notarem que estavam sendo observados por outros dois garotos.

…

-Alguém viu o Naruto?

Iruka perguntou frustado para seus alunos na academia, Hibashi, que estava sentado em uma carteira na frente, colocou seu melhor sorrio falso e respondeu prontamente.

-Não, não vi.

Mas para sua surpresa, uma movimentação atrás de si chamou a atenção de todos.

-Naruto foi para as montanhas.

Shikamaru, que havia escutado a conversa dos três garotos com Naruto, levantou-se de sua cadeira e bateu com suas mãos na mesa ao responder ao professor.

-Shikamaru, o que é que esta falando?

Hibashi perguntou bravo a Shikamaru.

-Montanhas?

Se perguntou Iruka estranhando a situação.

-Ele foi procurar cadáveres, certo, Hibashi? Suas brincadeiras são irritantes.

Shikamaru falou com tom irônico e irritado ao garoto a sua frente.

Ao ouvir isso, Iruka se levantou preocupado suando muito, já sabia o que havia nas montanhas, e não poderia aceitar que o pior pudesse acontecer com Naruto lá.

-Hoje, a aula será na sala.

Ele exclamou antes de sair correndo da sala, deixando todos os alunos se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

…

-Os cadáveres, os cadáveres... onde estão?

Naruto se perguntava enquanto caminhava em meio a vegetação da floresta que cobria a montanha, olhava atentamente para todos os lados, tentando encontrar qualquer sinal de algum cadáver para poder completar sua missão.

-Conheço bem essa área, eu sempre brinquei por aqui, mas... talvez eu devesse perguntar para eles o local exato.

Se perguntava parado em baixo de uma das árvores enquanto ainda observava tudo a sua volta.

-Naruto!

Uma voz chamou a cima de si, o que fez o loirinho voltar sua atenção para o topo da árvore, se surpreendendo com o que viu.

-Sensei.

Se pronunciou chocado ao ver Iruka parado sobre um galho, o fitando com um olhar irritadiço, até o ver pulando do galho e caindo a sua frente.

-Naruto, vamos voltar para a academia.

-Eu não quero! Não vou mais voltar para a academia!

Esbravejou o loiro irritado com seu sensei, que não deu bola e o encarou sério.

-Ainda há pessoas perigosas por aqui!

-Não voltarei mesmo que você implore.

-Faça como digo. Sou seu professor particular.

-Cale-se! Por que você só age como professor em momentos como esse?

Iruka se surpreendeu com a frase do loiro, que acalmou-se um pouco e desviou o olhar de seu sensei.

-Você não sabe como me sinto. Mesmo que eu volte para a academia, as coisas não vão mudar. Estou sempre sozinho. Sou sempre deixado de fora. Ninguém se importa comigo.

Esbravejou o loiro deixando seu sensei sem falas.

-Mas dessa vez será diferente! Se eu trouxer alguns itens todos me aceitarão como um amigo! Se eu fizer isso não estarei mais sozinho! Não quero experimentar esse sentimento novamente. Por isso eu irei procurar e voltar com um item.

Iruka tremia de decepção, não com Naruto, mas consigo mesmo, por ter o deixado sofrer tanto sem fazer nada para ajuda-lo, e pior, ainda te-lo visto da mesma forma que todos os outro viam, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda tinha seu dever como professor, e precisava leva-lo de volta.

-Por favor, tente entender, não importa que tipo de motivo que você tenha, como seu professor, não posso permitir que você vá há uma área tão perigosa.

-Você realmente não entende o que sinto.

Naruto respondeu de cabeça baixa tristemente, mas um sorriso tomou sua face surpreendendo Iruka.

-Ataque final, _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ _(técnica dos clones das sombras)_ _ **.**_

O loiro criou três clones com um pouco de dificuldade, surpreendendo seu sensei, que não tinha conhecimento de que Naruto poderia fazer essa técnica.

- _ **Oiroke no Jutsu**_ _(jutsu sexy)_ _ **.**_

Dois clone fizeram a transformação, se transformando em em uma versão feminina do loiro, com cabelos longos e lisos, presos em dois rabos laterais, e completamente nua, com algumas pequenas nuvens de fumaça cobrindo seus atributos; os clones transformados, logo se jogaram sobre Iruka, o abraçando, enquanto o mesmo tinha uma hemorragia nasal, sujando todo o local, e Iruka caia inconsciente e com uma expressão pervertida na face.

-Francamente, adultos são tão fáceis de se enganar.

Disse sorrindo o loiro, enquanto corria para dentro da floresta, se distanciando de seu sensei.

Passado algum tempo, Naruto se encontrou em uma clareira completamente destruída, com diversas árvores caídas, algumas com marcas de cortes e queimadas, algumas tinham kunais e shurikens encravadas em seus troncos, havia muito sangue espalhado pelo local, e Naruto logo conseguiu identificar esse lugar como o local da batalha que ele procurava, e com isso, ele começou a vasculhar todo o local em busca de qualquer item que pudesse levar de volta.

Passou algum tempo nessa procura, e ele já começava a achar estranho que seu sensei ainda não o tivesse encontrado, mas deixou esse pensamento de lado, e continuou procurando, até sentir seu estomago roncar alto, ele estava com muita fome, afinal, saiu de casa sem comer nada, e estava correndo e procurando a muito tempo.

Parou onde estava e começou a olhar em volta, até ver sobre um galho de árvore, um ninho de pássaros, pensando que ali poderia encontrar alguma comida, resolveu escalar a árvore para olhar o ninho; quando conseguiu chegar até seu objetivo, ele encarou o ninho e se surpreendeu, pois além de alguns ovos de pássaros, ele encontrou uma kunai nele.

Era uma kunai diferente de todas que ele já havia visto anteriormente na academia, pois diferente das kunais de Konoha, aquela possuia duas pontas, sendo que a menor era um pouco curvada para o lado, um designi bem diferente das da sua vila, e no cabo dela tinha uma espécie de papel amarrado, mas ele nem deu bola para esse detalhe.

Tão feliz por entender que aquela arma era dos inimigos, Naruto fez uma pequena comemoração solo, antes de partir em disparada em direção a vila, para poder mostrar o item para seus "futuros amigos", estava tão empolgado que até se esqueceu que estava com fome.

Mas bastou correr alguns metros, que seu caminho foi barrado por três desconhecido,os três usassem roupas iguais, calças jounin pretas, com camisetas de manga longa pretas e coletes negros por cima, além das mascaras de tecido que deixavam apenas seus olhos a mostra, mas o que mais assustou Naruto e o fez parar, foram os hitaiates da vila da cachoeira, não que o loiro conhecesse, nas testas deles.

-Ei, moleque – se pronunciou o ninja do meio.

-O quê? Quem são vocês? - perguntou o loiro com um pouco de desdém.

-Nos entregue essa kunai. - disse o do meio, estendendo sua mão pra frente, sinal para que o loiro desse a kunai a ela.

-De jeito nenhum! Não posso perder isso. - exclamou o loiro balançando um braço na frente do corpo, enquanto com a outra mão guardava a kunai em um bolso traseiro, em sinal de proteção.

-Entendo, parece que teremos que tomar isso a força. - o do meio falou tirando uma katana das costas sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

-O quê? Espere … - mas o loiro se calou ao sentir o metal frio de uma das katanas no seu pescoço.

Ao longe, Iruka ouviu a voz de Naruto gritando por ajuda, e preocupado começou a correr velozmente para o local da qual ouviu a voz de seu aluno, e em meio a essa corrida, acabou se encontrando com Kakashi que havia sido avisado por Shikamaru do ocorrido, e veio ajudar nas buscas pelo loiro, e juntos se dirigiram em direção aos gritos de Naruto.

Naruto corria desesperado, desviando da chuva de shurikens que vinham por trás de si, algumas lágrimas já caiam de seus olhos quando ele teve uma idéia.

-Já sei, Oiroke no Jutsu.

Naruto se transformou na sua versão feminina, mas dessa vez usando calcinha e sutiã, mas mesmo assim, os shinobis inimigos não pararam de ataca-lo, para espanto dele.

-Não pode ser, por que não funcionou?

Se perguntou, alto, quando os inimigos deram uma pausa do arremesso de lâminas e ele havia esbarrado em uma árvore.

-Essa técnica não funciona conosco.

O shinobi do meio disse sério colocando uma mão no rosto e jogando sua máscara para cima, sendo seguido pelos outros dois, o que assustou Naruto e o fez desfazer sua técnica.

-Não é justo, são todas mulheres. Nesse caso, Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Com certa dificuldade, ele fez três bunshins que correram na direção das três kunoichis inimigas, dando tempo dele fugir novamente para o meio da mata, sendo seguido pelas três ninjas que com apenas um golpe destruíram seus clones.

Naruto entro em meio a uma parte da floresta, onde a vegetação era mais alta, o deixando quase completamente encoberto pela mata.

-Eu conheço todas as armadilhas de caça dessa floresta.

Ele disse para si mesmo, vendo elas adentrarem o local atrás dele, e logo acionando uma armadilha que fez vários troncos de madeira caírem para cima delas, que tiveram um pouco de dificuldades para escapar disso.

Sorrindo, o loiro continuou correndo, até chegar a uma corda que prontamente cortou com a kunai que havia pego no ninho, e logo em seguida, as kunoichis foram içadas no ar por uma enorme cortina que as prendeu como num saco, mas que não deu muito tempo a ele, pois elas rapidamente conseguiram se soltar.

Correndo, Naruto tentava se lembra onde estavam as outras armadilhas, mas com isso, conseguiu ouvir ao longe a voz de seu sensei chamando por ele, feliz com isso, ele correu na direção da voz, mas ao passar por um moita, acabou despencando e rolando num barranco, caindo muito machucado perto de um lago, onde Iruka e Kakashi estavam.

-Naruto.

Iruka gritou correndo até o loiro junto de Kakashi; Iruka pegou o loiro caído nos braços e o chacoalhou um pouco, e com isso, o loiro logo despertou.

-Sen...sei.

Falou fracamente o loiro para o desespero de seu sensei, e de Kakashi, que mesmo que ninguém soubesse, se importava muito com o loiro.

-Precisamos leva-lo logo ao hospital.

Kakashi se pronunciou chamando a atenção dos dois, e com essa distração, Naruto conseguiu sair dos braços de Iruka e ficar de pé mesmo que com dificuldade, logo uma voz chamou a atenção dos três ali presentes.

-Nos entregue o moleque.

Com essa voz falando, os três olharam para cima, vendo as três kunoichis imponentes, os observando de cima de uma rocha.

-Eu sou o encarregado dessa criança. Não posso fazer isso. - Iruka se postou protetoramente na frente de Naruto.

-O que? Você é um professor? - a kunoichi da direita exclamou.

-Deve ser dificiu ter um aluno tão problemático? - disse a da esquerda.

-São a esses que você se apega. - Iruka respondeu vendo Kakashi se colocar ao seu lado.

-Iruka, leve Naruto ao hospital, eu vou atrasar elas pra você. - Kakashi falou.

-Não. - Naruto gritou chamando a atenção de todos. - Eu não preciso da ajuda de vocês. - e todos se espantaram por vê-lo fazer uma grande sequência de selos de mão, mesmo no estado em que ele se encontrava. - _**Ninpo Doa no Nozomi**_ _( arte ninja porta dos desejos)_.

De início todos pensaram que o jutsu havia falhado, afinal, nada havia acontecido, mas para Naruto não foi isso que sentiu, pois ele percebeu que todo se chakra havia desaparecido de repente, após fazer a técnica; quando uma das kunoichis iria dizer algo, todos se calaram por sentirem o vento a sua volta começar a se movimentar de uma fora mas agressiva, e nesse momento, uma fenda na atmosfera foi aberta, e dela, vários braços brancos e negros surgiram, pegando o corpo do loiro, que acabara de desmaiar, e envolvendo ele, para logo depois puxa-lo para dentro da fenda. Todos estavam abismados com o que acabara de acontecer, tanto que haviam todos travado ao presenciar aquilo, apenas Kakashi conseguiu voltar a realidade, e com um shunshin surgiu atrás das três kunoichis desavisadas, e as nocauteou com golpes na nuca.

-Vamos leva-las para Konoha, precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu aqui... e principalmente, o que ouve com o Naruto.

Kakashi disse despertando Iruka do estupor do momento, e com a ajuda dele, levaram as inimigas de volta a vila, para então reportar o ocorrido para o velho Sandaime.

…

 _Existem muitos mistérios nesse mundo._

 _Porém, não importa o quão misterioso, o quão incrível algo seja, se pessoas estiverem ali, se pessoas estiverem envolvidas, se pessoas desejarem por isso, então... então isto desaparecera, reaparecera e desaparecera novamente._

 _Enganos..._

 _ilusões..._

 _mortes..._

 _E eles também, se as pessoas os aceitarem, se as pessoas os rejeitarem, se as pessoas falarem com eles, estes virão e voltarão_ _ **mais uma vez**_ _... tudo de acordo com o desejo das pessoas._

…

O céu nublado derramava grossas gotas de chuva sobre a movimentada cidade, dando um aspecto, uma visão triste da cidade cinzenta, prédios e mais prédios ganhavam a atenção de todos que ali passavam, fumaça provinda das chaminés das fábricas, dos automóveis, do tabaco, enchiam as narinas, e por consequência, os pulmões de todos que ali viviam, mas essas pessoas pareciam não dar tanta bola para isso, pessoas corriam e um lado a outro, mexendo em seu celulares, ou escutando musicas em seus fones de ouvido, com um guarda-chuvas armado sobre suas cabeças, corriam apressados pelas calçadas das ruas, escapando dos jatos de água, que alguns carros esguichavam ao passar próximos a poças na rua.

Em um canto esquecido no centro da grande cidade, existia uma loja entre dois grandes prédios, era uma loja de aparência simples, com uma aparência tradicional japonesa, afinal, aquele era o japão. A loja era cercada por grandes muros, que só permitiam aos passantes verem o telhado da loja. Um portão pequeno trancava a passagem daqueles não autorizados a ali entrarem.

Havia um pequeno pátio frontal no terreno da loja, com uma árvore e grama bem cortada, mas o que mais destacava, era sem dúvidas, o belo caminho pedras que levava até a entrada da residência. Já aos fundos da loja, um grande pátio se estendia, com árvores e até um pequeno lago com algumas carpas nele, quatro estatuas de pedra que eram usadas como luminárias a noite, contornavam o lago.

Próximo a saída dos fundos da loja, a frente da escada que dava para a sacada da residência, quatro pessoas se encontravam, duas se pareciam crianças, gêmeas, um menino e uma menina.

O menino vestia um casaco de mangas compridas preto com detalhes branco que iam até sua cintura, nele havia um grande lenço branco na região do pescoço, vestia um calção verde escuro folgado, que descia até pouco abaixo de seus joelho, onde se afunilava, deixando mais justo as pernas do garoto, tinha cabelos azulados com uma pequena franja no do direito do rosto, e com dois grandes rabos de cavalo nas laterais direita e esquerda de sua cabeça, que desciam até quase seus pés, nas costas possuia algo semelhante a asas de morcego.

A menina usava um vestido branco que descia até pouco acima de seus joelhos, com uma fita preta amarrada na cintura, seu cabelo era curto de cor rosa, em suas costas tinha o que pareciam, pequenas asas de pomba.

As duas crianças estavam de mãos dadas, a frente deles se encontravam duas pessoas, um jovem de mais ou menos 16 anos, e uma mulher bela aparentando apenas 20 e poucos anos.

O garoto possuia cabelo preto curto penteado para o lado, usava óculos, e de resto, apenas um uniforme escolar preto, tradicional japonês.

A mulher vestia um vestido magnifico preto, com vários detalhes brancos, no pescoço, um colar de meia lua preto contrastando com sua pele pálida, e seu cabelo estava penteado em um rabo de cavalo adornado por enfeites de madeira escura, e tinha duas franjas laterais de cabelo. O mais surpreendente sobre ela, era o fato de não estar se molhando mesmo com a chuva caindo ali.

-Estamos preparados para receber as crianças.

A mesma se pronunciou seriamente encarando algo além dos muros e dos prédios cercando seu terreno.

O garoto ao seu lado também olhava fixamente para algo a sua frente, mas logo sua expressão mudou para a surpresa para o que estava presenciando.

Como se fosse um tipo de tecido envolvendo uma bola, o ar a frente deles começou a descer ao mesmo tempo que se contorcia até atingir o chão e estourar como um balão, revelando dois jovens abaixados ali.

Um era um garoto, possuia cabelos curtos e arrepiados de uma cor alaranjada, quase marrom, possuia olhos verdes, e uma expressão desesperada no rosto, usava roupas simples, uma camiseta branca suja, com o que parecia terra, calças marrons e sapatos da mesma cor, óculos de aviador presos ao pescoço, e luvas grossas de cor azul escuro nas mãos, e envolvendo seu corpo, uma capa marrom clara, surrada e rasgada. Em seus braços, ele carregava uma garota desacordada.

Ela possuia cabelos curtos e um pouco rebeldes, na mesma cor do cabelo do jovem que a carregava, vestia um vestido branco de gola alta com detalhes pretos, uma espécie de faixa preta circulava sua cintura, e sapatilhas brancas estavam em seus pés, ela, diferente do garoto, não possuia nenhum machucado ou sujeira em seu corpo.

-Você é a bruxa das dimensões? - o jovem perguntou a mulher que os esperava ali.

-Sim. É assim que costumam me chamar. - ela respondeu calmamente.

-Eu imploro a você. Por favor, salve a Sakura. - ele gritou desesperado a ela.

-Eu estava esperando por vocês. Embora não diretamente vocês dois, mas pessoas bem semelhantes. - a bruxa falou calmamente a eles, enquanto o garoto de uniforme gritava as suas costas, sendo ignorado por todos ali.

-O sacerdote do meu país disse que só se eu viesse até aqui, haveria uma forma de salvar a Sakura. - o jovem falou ignorando os protestos do garoto de uniforme.

-Então o nome dela é Sakura? - a mulher perguntou se aproximando a passos lentos dos dois.

-Sim. - o garoto respondeu.

-E o seu? - ela lhe perguntou.

-Eu sou Syaoran. - Syaoran respondeu vendo a bruxa se abaixar próximo a eles e tocar com uma de suas mãos o rosto de Sakura.

-Esta garota... - ela falava. - ela perdeu coisas muito importantes para ela, certo? - perguntou.

-Sim...

-E eles se espalharam por diversos mundos. E desse jeito, essa garota morrera.

Syaoran apertou a garota mais forte em seus braços, frustado por saber as verdades vindas da boca da bruxa.

-Watanuki. - a mulher chamou pelo garoto de uniforme, agora Watanuki, após levantar-se a frente dos visitantes.

-Si...sim? - watanuki respondeu meio hesitante.

-Vá para um lugar seguro. Preciso de uma coisa que você pegue para mim. - ela falou ao jovem.

-Mas o que devo pegar? - perguntou a bruxa.

-Leve Maru e Moro, eles sabem o que é. - dito isso, as duas crianças se aproximaram e pegando cada uma um braço de Watanuki, o puxaram para dentro da loja, sobre protestos do mesmo.

-Você que salvar a garota? - a bruxa perguntou novamente a Syaoran.

-Sim . - ele respondeu sem hesitação.

-Eu preciso de um pagamento para poder salva-la. Você tem certeza de que quer salva-la? - perguntou novamente ao garoto.

-Se for algo que eu puder fazer! - Syaron respondeu firme, mas antes da bruxa falar algo, uma movimentação chamou sua atenção, e ela olhou para trás.

-Ai vem eles... - se pronunciou sorrindo.

Derrepente, duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo atrás deles; primeiro foi o surgimento de algo parecido com um pequeno furacão descendo do céu, que ao tocar no solo, se dissipou, revelando um homem loiro. A segunda aparição, foi como se a terra tivesse se dissolvido e se tornado lama, e assim começado a se elevar do chão, formando algo como uma cúpula, que ao dissipar-se, revelou um homem alto e moreno.

O primeiro era um loiro alto, com cabelo médios e lisos, vestia um roupão branco de clima frio, com detalhes em azul claro, com mangas longas e capuz cobrindo a cabeça, suas mãos eram encobertas pela pelugem das mangas do roupão, e ele segurava um grande cajado com ambas as mãos, nos pés, longas botas negras.

O segundo estava com um dos joelhos no chão, uma de suas mãos segura uma bainha de katana negra, e a outra segurava uma katana cinza, com a empunhadura, em formato de um dragão prateado; vestia uma camiseta negra com linhas finas brancas, calças pretas e botas da mesma cor, na cintura, um cinto preto com algumas capsulas brancas presas, possuia um manto negro amarrado por um barbante marrom sobre os ombros, e no rosto, algo parecido com um elmo, que protegia sua testa e as laterais de seu rosto, nessa proteção havia o desenho de uma meia lua; seus cabelos eram negros e espetados, e em sua face um olhar feroz.

-Quem diabos é você? / Você é a bruxa das dimensões? - perguntaram o de preto e o de branco, respectivamente, ao mesmo tempo, e após isso se encararam, pois não haviam notado a presença um do outro.

-Apresentem-se vocês primeiro. - pediu a bruxa calmamente.

-Eu sou Kurogane. Uh, onde eu estou? - falou o de preto.

-Nihon. - a mulher respondeu simplesmente.

-Huh? O país de onde venho também se chama Nihon. - Kurohgane falou.

-Este é outro Nihon. - ela falou.

-Não entendi nada. - Kurogane falou para si mesmo, de pé com sua katana desembainhada e olhando os prédios ao redor.

-E você? - a bruxa apontou para o de branco, pedindo por sua apresentação.

-Eu sou um bruxo do Ceres koku, Fay D. Flourite. - ele se apresentou fazendo uma leve reverencia.

-Você sabe aonde está? - a bruxa perguntou surpresa pela apresentação dele.

-Sim, Este lugar concede desejos por um preço equivalente. - ele respondeu.

-Você esta certo... bem, quando você vem até aqui, você deve desejar algo. - ela falou aos quatro visitantes que estavam lado a lado.

-Eu quero retornar para o lugar de onde vim. - Kurogane falou.

-Eu não quero retornar para o lugar de onde vim. - Fay respondeu juntamente a Kurogane, causando uma leve irritação no moreno.

-O desejo de vocês é uma coisa muito difícil...- a bruxa falava de forma pensativa. - Não, para todos vocês... o desejos que vocês têm, se pagarem separadamente, não sera suficiente, mas se vocês três trabalharem juntos, o pagamento sera o bastante. - falou dando esperanças a Syaoran, de que Sakura possa ser salva.

-Do que diabos você esta falando? - Kurogane perguntou ríspido.

-Você de preto, por favor fique quieto. - Fay pediu a Kurogane que se irritou com ele.

-NÂO É PRETO. É KUROGANE. - gritou com Fay.

Vocês três tem desejos de mesmo valor... - a mulher chamou a atenção deles. - Um quer ir pelos mundos em busca das memórias perdidas da garota... - se referindo a Syaoran. - Um quer ir para seu mundo... - se referindo a Kurogane. - E um não quer ficar em seu mundo e quer encontrar outros mundos. - se referindo a Fay. - As razões são diferentes, mas as coisas são as mesmas. O ponto é que vocês querem ir é para um outro mundo em uma diferente dimensão. Eu não posso conceder cada desejo. Mas se vocês três irem juntos, o desejo pode ser pago para as três pessoas. - Falou por fim.

-E qual seria o valor? - Kurogane perguntou.

-Para você... aquela katana. - ela apontou a espada de Kurogane.

-O QUÊ? EU NÃO DAREI A MINHA GINRYUU( dragão de prata) – Kurogane gritou em protesto.

-Bom, então pegue sua fantasia, ande pelo mundo, viole as leis por portar armas, seja preso e apareça na televisão. - ela falou divertida se aproximando com um sorriso dele e tocando seu peito com um dedo.

-Huh? Preso? Quem? - Kurogane perguntava confuso.

-Neste momento, eu sou a única neste mundo, com o poder de enviar pessoas para outros mundos. - ela disse fazendo uma pose de " _eu sou foda_ ".

-ISTO É UM ABSURDO. - o moreno gritou indignado.

-É verdade. - Fay sussurrou no ouvido de Kurogane.

-Sério. - o moreno perguntou descrente encarando o loiro que como resposta apenas sorriu bobamente para ele.

-Então, o que vai fazer? - a mulher perguntou a ele estendendo sua mão.

A contra gosto, ele embainhou novamente sua katana e com raiva a estendeu a ela gritando.

-DROGA. QUANDO A MALDIÇÃO FOR QUEBRADA, EU VIREI AQUI E VOCÊ ME DEVOLVERA ISTO.

Ela pegou a katana, e a encarou por uns instantes, e como num passe de mágica, literalmente, ela desapareceu em meio ao vento.

-Fay, o valor que você devera pagar, é a sua tatuagem. - ela encarou o loiro que estava chocada olhando descrente para ela.

-Este cajado não serve? - perguntou esperançoso mostrando o cajado.

-Não. - ela respondeu rapidamente.

-Este é meu pertence mais valioso. - suspirou. - Parece que não tenho escolha.

E então das costas de Fay, uma tatuagem tribal começou a surgir, mesmo sobre as roupas dele, até sairem de seu corpo e sumirem da mesma forma que a espada de Kurogane. Virando-se para Syaoran, a bruxa perguntou.

-E você? A coisa mais preciosa que você têm, você vai da-la para mim, para poder ir para outros mundos? - perguntou o encarando.

-Sim. - Syaoran respondeu sem exitar.

-Mesmo que eu ainda não tenha dito o preço? - perguntou mais uma vez.

-Certo. - ele respondeu.

-Tudo que eu posso fazer é enviar você para outro mundo. Para procurar pela memória da garota, você deve usar de sua própria força. - ela por fim falou.

-Sim. - respondeu sem hesitar.

-Oh, tem mais. - uma voz se pronunciou ao fundo.

Todos se voltaram para a direção da loja, de onde Watanuki surge correndo seguido por Maru e Moro, e ele trazia em seus braços, dois bichinhos peludos iguais, mas de cores diferentes, um preto e um branco.

-Oh, ele esta chegando. - a bruxa disse sorrindo olhando Watanuki.

Ela pegou o bichinho branco dele e mostrou para os visitantes.

-O nome dele é Mokona-Modoki, ele levara vocês para outros mundos. - apresentou o bichinho que sorriu e acenou para eles.

-Ei, vocês têm outro ai, eu quero ir com esse. - disse kurogane encarando o mokona preto, estendendo uma mão para que Watanuki o entrega-se a ele.

-Não, esse é apenas para comunicação. - a bruxa o cortou, o deixando frustado. - O mokona preto é apenas para comunicação com o outro Mokona. Mokona pode levar para outros mundos, no entanto, ele não pode controlar para que mundo levara. Então, tudo depende da sorte. Mas na vida não existem coincidências. Só existe " _Hitsuzen_ "(destino). Vocês estavam destinados a se encontrarem. - ela deu uma pausa antes de encaram Syaoran seriamente. - Syaoran, seu preço é... sua relação com Sakura. Para você, a coisa mais preciosa, é sua relação com esta garota, por isso tenho que pega-la de você.

-O que isto quer dizer? - Syaoran perguntou sem entender.

-Mesmo se ela conseguir todas as memórias de volta, você não terá a mesma relação que tinha com ela. - deu uma pausa. - Esta garota, o que ela significa para você? - perguntou.

-Minha amiga de infância, a princesa de meu país, e minha...minha pessoa especial. - respondeu lembrando-se de toda sua vida ao lado dela.

-Eu percebo. Mas na minha opinião, você deve resgatar as memórias desta garota. Mas mesmo se você juntar todas as memórias dela, as memórias sobre você, nunca retornarão. Este é seu preço, mesmo assim, você aceita pagar? - perguntou assustando a todos pelo alto preço dele.

-Eu irei. Eu não deixarei a Sakura morrer. - respondeu convicto e sem hesitar.

-Viajar através de diferentes mundos é mais difícil do que você pensa. Existem muitos mundos, como, os mundos da qual aqueles dois vieram. Só olhando para suas roupas você entende como tudo é? Ambos não são de mundos iguais ao seu. Pessoas que vocês conheceram em seus mundos, elas tem vidas em diversos mundos. Vocês podem encontrar as mesmas pessoas em diversos mundos. Todos aqueles que foram gentis com você, eu não posso garantir que eles ainda estarão do seu lado. Existem mundo em que seu idioma e bom senso não podem ser entendidos. Ciências, padrões vivos; tudo isso e regras podem ser diferentes em cada mundo. Dentre eles, há mundos cheios de criminosos, cheios de mentiras ou no meio de guerras. Vocês devem se manter vivos e continuar viajando pelos mundos. Viajar procurando os pedaços da memória de Sakura, onde e se todos os pedaços serão reunidos. Porém, você não tem nenhuma dúvida certo? - a bruxa perguntou a Syaoran.

-Certo. - novamente respondeu convicto.

-Então podemos começar sua jor...

Ela não pode terminar sua frase, pois foi interrompida pelo surgimento de outra presença em seu terreno.

-O que é isso? Não era para ninguém mais chegar aqui.

Ela exclamou sentindo todo o ar começar a se rebelar a volta deles. O vento balançava furiosamente, roubando as folhas das árvores, e até a a água do lago, balançando tudo em todas as direções. Fay e Kurogane se colocaram em posição de combate em frente a Syaoran que protegia Sakura com sua capa, Watanuki se escondia atrás da mulher, e ela com um estralar de dedos, criou um muro de luz verde claro a sua frente, impedindo que a ação do vento a machucasse.

O vento começou a voar uma mesma direção, à frente dos que observavam, criando assim uma redoma de vento que começou a se compactar até se tornar uma bola do tamanho de um carro, de cor azul, a frente de todos, e com isso a fúria dos ventos cessou acalmando a todos, e fazendo com que a bruxa desmaterializasse sua barreira.

Eles observaram calmamente a cúpula de ar, menos Kurogane, pois o mesmo estavam ainda em posição de combate, sem notar que sua espada já não estava em sua cintura.

Derrepente, um som estralado foi ouvido, e todos puderam notar rachaduras começarem a surgir na esfera, até a mesma se quebrar, e seu cacos começarem a voar com o vento na direção dos observadores, que tiveram que fechar os olhos para não se machucarem.

Kurogane foi o primeiro a abrir novamente os olhos, sendo seguido pelos demais, após ouvirem a exclamação bestificada dele.

-Mas que merda é essa?

Ao abrirem seus olhos, todos entenderam o porque das palavras de Kurogane; na frente deles, havia surgido um pequeno garoto, devia ter por volta dos 8 anos, vestia uma jaqueta laranja de mangas curtas, e uma calça cinza, sandálias azuis, tinhas cabelos loiros e rebeldes, em sua mão direita uma kunai de duas pontas, ele possuia três riscos, como bigodes, em cada bochecha, e estava desacordado, com as roupas surradas, e com vários machucados no corpo, e sangue escorria de sua testa.

-Você o conhece Yuuko-san? - Watanuki perguntou a bruxa surpreso pelo aparecimento do garoto.

A bruxa, agora identificada como Yuuko, nem se prestou a responder a seu empregado, e correu na direção do jovem garoto, se agachando ao lado dele e levantando sua face com uma das mãos, com a outra, ela tocou a testa do garoto, e dela uma pequena quantidade de fumaça cinza surgiu, assustando Watanuki e Fay, que eram os únicos que conseguiram ver aquilo; todos se assustaram com as próximas ações de Yuuko, que se levantou com uma expressão chocada, com os olhos arregalados, e assim se virou para os quatro visitantes e começou a gritar palavras.

-PODERES E ESPÍRITOS DA NARTUREZA, VOCÊS TEM UMA IMPORTANTE TAREFA A CUMPRIR. - e então encarou o Mokona branco que agora estava a frente de Syaoran e Sakura, entre Fay e Kurogane. - AGORA VÁ.

Mokona de imediato entendeu a ordem e então surpreendendo a todos, ele inflou, crescendo em torno de uns vinte centímetros, e enormes asas de luz surgiram em suas costas, ele abriu a boca e começou a sugar o ar, mas para a surpresa de todos, menos de Yuuko e o outro Mokona, Syaoran, Sakura, Fay e Kurogane foram sugados juntamente ao ar, sumindo dentro de Mokona, que por fim pareceu ser sugado por si mesmo, e sumiu diante de todos, e assim, os cinco agora já não estavam mais naquele mundo.

-Watanuki, leve ele para o meu quarto, e o deixe em minha cama... - Yuuko rapidamente começou a dar ordens ao eu assistente. - E depois chame Doumeki, vou precisar dele para ajudar esse garoto.

Mesmo sem gostar da idéia de chamar seu "rival", Watanuki aceitou a ordem, por pela primeira vez ter visto sua "chefe" verdadeiramente séria e preocupada com algo, e foi prontamente atender os pedidos dela.

…

O garoto loiro abria devagar seus olhos, tentando se acostumar com a luminosidade do lugar; com uma expressão cansada, ele observou melhor o lugar; ele estava no que parecia um quarto, porém, ele estranhou que aquele não era seu quarto, e ainda mais, nunca antes viu qualquer quarto daquela forma antes; suas paredes eram de papel, com ilustrações de flores e dragões serpentados, existiam vários vasos espalhados pelo aposento, os quais ele podia dizer claramente que eram muito caros, pelo aspecto refinado dos mesmos, ele estava deitado em uma enorme cama, não poderia dizer que ela era de casal, pois poderiam claramente deitar ali umas 5 pessoas, e ainda de forma confortável, estava coberto com uma coberta grossa de cor vermelha, com folhas de videira douradas estampadas nela.

Levantou-se, deixando a coberta escorrer pelo seu corpo, e então notou com o que estava vestido, um kimono cinza simples, amarrado na cintura por uma faixa branca, ele pode notar diversas bandagens enroladas pelo seu tórax, memórias começaram a vir a sua cabeça; _o susto que deu nos garotos da vila, a discussão com seu sensei, a desistência da acadêmia shinobi, a conversa com os três garotos, a ida na floresta, as kunoichis, a kunai, e por fim, a fenda que o puxou para algum outro lugar;_ uma pequena dor incomoda acertou sua cabeça, e ele logo levou a mão direita até ela, na tentativa falha de ameniza-la.

-Vejo que finalmente acordou. - uma voz feminina chamou sua atenção. - já estava ficando preocupada.

Ele então levantou sua face, e começou a varrer o quarto com seus olhos, até encontrar em frente a cama na qual estava, uma porta de papel aberta, e nela uma bela mulher, com longos cabelos pretos e muito lisos, escorada em um dos cantos da porta, e com uma perna na outra parte da mesma, ela vestia um kimono feminino vermelho, com estampas de videiras negras, em sua boca estava um cachimbo longo e fino, da qual ela segurava com uma mão; não pode deixar de admirar a beleza da mulher, com certeza a mais bonita que já havia visto.

-Onde estou? - perguntou após sair do estupor em que estava.

-Esta na minha loja, mais precisamente, no meu quarto na minha loja. - ela respondeu enquanto caminhava em direção a cama, e chegando perto dela, se jogou, caindo deitada ao lado do loiro. - Qual o seu nome?

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. - ele respondeu corado pela proximidade dela. - Mas o que estou fazendo aqui? Há Quanto tempo estou aqui? E quem é você?

-Primeiramente. - ela falou e logo deu uma longa tragada em seu cachimbo para logo em seguida soltar lentamente uma quantidade considerável de fumaça pelo mesmo. - Meu nome é Yuuko, apenas Yuuko, você chegou já faz dois dias, e desde então esta dormindo; e o que você esta fazendo aqui... apenas você pode me dizer.

-Como assim? - ele perguntou confuso.

-Todos que vem até essa loja tem algum desejo que querem realizar. - ela encarou ele por alguns instantes. - Qual é seu desejo?

-Meu desejo? - ele arqueou sua cabeça um poco para o lado. - Ser Hokage, eu acho.

-O que é um Hokage? - ela perguntou curiosa, era a primeira vez que ouvia aquele termo.

-É o ninja mais forte da minha vila, o líder dela. - ele respondeu vendo os olhos dela brilhando.

-Ninja, tipo... - ela saltou da cama, e ao lado dela começou a fazer movimentos co a mão como se estivesse usando uma espada. - tipo... shua, kaaa, shuu... - dizia ela movimentando as mão tirando algumas risadas do loiro.

-Mais ou menos isso. - ele disse limpando uma lágrima de seu olho.

-Mas se para ser hokage você tem que ser forte, por quê você colocou todos esses selos pelo seu corpo? - ela perguntou curiosa, mas se preocupou pela expressão incrédula do loiro.

-Que selos? Eu nem sei como se fazem selamentos. - ele perguntou preocupado.

-Você não sabia deles? - olhou incrédula pra ele. - Você tem 20 selos no seu corpo; 3 na cabeça, dificultando sua capacidade de aprendizado, raciocínio e equilíbrio corporal; 2 em cada braço, diminuindo a força dos seus músculos e retardando a resposta deles aos seus pensamentos; 2 em cada perna, iguais aos dos braços; 1 no coração, que da o poder de quer colocou isso em você, de poder lhe matar a hora que quiser, 1 no estomago, que impede o funcionamento correto do mesmo, assim como 1 em cada pulmão, dificultando sua respiração a longo prazo; 1 no peito dificultando seu crescimento, e os outros quatro estão na sua barriga, 1 contendo um demônio, 1 dificultando a transferência de energia do demônio para você, 1 dificultando o seu controle sobre a sua própria energia, e o último impedindo o crescimento da sua energia espiritual. - ela disse todos, mas o loiro travou no momento que ouviu sobre o demônio.

-Eu tenho um demônio selado no meu corpo? - perguntou incrédulo enquanto apertava a coberta em suas mãos.

-Sim, e um bem poderoso por sinal. - ela disse simplesmente, voltando a tragar seu cachimbo.

" _Então é por isso que todos me odeiam em Konoha._ " ele pensou.

-Você pode retirar eles de mim? - perguntou esperançoso para ela.

-Posso, mas acho melhor não mexer no do demônio, ele foi feito de uma maneira que se retirarmos ele, você morre. - ela teve pena ao ver a expressão desolada na face dele.

-Você pode retirar os outros então? - perguntou chateado e tremendo.

-Posso, mas aqui temos uma regra. - disse ela chamando a atenção dele. - Tudo possui um preço para ser feito, você pode pagar por isso?

-Eu não tenho dinheiro, mas eu posso fazer qualquer outra coisa. - ele respondeu.

-Tudo bem, não preciso de dinheiro, apenas suas lágrimas serão o bastante. - ela falou para confusão dele.

-Minhas lágrimas?

-Sim, seu espírito é muito puro, por isso, suas lágrimas também compartilharão disso, serão um ótimo purificador. - ela explicou. - e como os 19 selos que eu vou tirar não são muito complexos, apenas algumas poucas lágrimas serão o bastante.

-Quando você poderá fazer isso? Tirar os selos, quero dizer. - ele perguntou já mais calmo.

-Pode ser agora mesmo se quiser. - ela exclamou contente.

-Então podemos fazer isso. - ele falou convicto.

Ela sorriu, e com um aceno de mão, o fez acompanha-la; ainda era manhã daquele dia, por isso, Watanuki ainda estava na sua escola, e Yuuko, fez o ritual para retirar os selos do loiro sozinha. Para Naruto, nada foi pior do que aquilo, nunca sentiu tanta dor como naquele dia, cada selamento era como se ele estivesse sendo puxado fatiado e colado de novo, apenas para ser fatiado de novo e de novo; ao todo, o ritual levou cerca de 3 horas para terminar, com o loiro encolhido de dor e cansaço, para logo depois desmaiar no piso da sala na qual haviam feito o ritual, e aproveitando-se da situação, Yuuko acabou guardando as lágrimas que o loiro teve durante o ritual, em um pote de vidro, e tendo assim o pagamento pelo desejo.

Dessa vez o loiro ficou três dias inconsciente, pois seu corpo precisava se acostumar a estar funcionando a 100%, sem os selos impedindo isso.

O loiro acordou novamente na cama de Yuuko, mas dessa vez, ao levantar-se, ele viu Yuuko o observando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, e junto a ela, de pé as suas costas, um jovem mais velho que ele, de cabelos negros e penteados para o lado, usava óculos e um avental branco por cima de roupas escuras, ele o olhava para o loiro o avaliando, coisa que deixou o loiro um pouco envergonhado, pela atenção.

-Como se sente Naruto? - Yuuko perguntou a ele que sorriu fracamente.

-Quase completo. - ele respondeu, e ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

" _Então só estaria completo se o demônio não estivesse em você, ein._ " ela pensou.

" _Estranho, o que ele quis dizer com isso?_ " Watanuki pensava confuso, pois ainda não sabia a verdade sobre o loiro.

-O que fara agora Naruto? - ela lhe perguntou novamente.

-Eu posso começar ficando mais forte. - ele respondeu pensativo. - Se eu desejo ser Hokage, eu preciso ficar mais forte. - ele a encarou decidido. - Você poderia me treinar Yuuko-san?

-Uhn, isso seria interessante, ainda não havia pensado em ter um aprendiz. - ela falou pensativa. - acho que isso pode ser legal, me de aquela kunai que estava com você e eu treinarei você. - ela disse sorrindo.

-Por que aquela kunai? - ele perguntou confuso.

-O conhecimento que estarei te passando é muito grande, por isso precisarei de algo de muito valor. - ela explicava. - Aquela arma representa seu desejo em ter amigos, logo, e uma das coisas de maior valor que você tem. - ela surpreendeu ele.

-Como você? - perguntou chocado por ela saber daquilo.

-Se torne meu aprendiz que lhe conto. - ela deu uma piscada para ele, que sorriu em seguida.

-Hai, tudo bem, eu aceito. - ele deu um grande sorriso para ela.

…

Aquela foi uma das épocas mais felizes da vida do loiro, todo o período em que passou junto a Yuuko, Watanuki, Maru e Moro, Mokona, as visitas de Doumeki, as vezes em que se encontrou com Himawari, a garota que Watanuki gostava, e muitos outros seres, humanos e não humanos, e encontrou naquele tempo.

Yuuko ensinou muita coisa a Naruto, fazendo assim ele adquirir a capacidade de ver espíritos e outras entidades espirituais, aprendeu a ver e a ler a aura das pessoas e da natureza, aprendeu a fazer barreiras e selos, bençãos, aumentou sua própria energia espiritual, e sobretudo, se tornou alguém calmo, mas continuou um piadista nato, na verdade, se tornou quase uma cópia perfeita de Yuuko, em personalidade.

Com suas propriedades mentais verdadeiras e sem limitadores, ele começou a estudar e a entender melhor as coisas, e com isso, em poucos meses, ele aprendeu tudo que podia com Yuuko, e segundo ela, o resto, ele precisava aprender sozinho, visitando novos lugares, e conhecendo novas pessoas.

Com tudo isso, ele se divertiu muito, principalmente em todas as missões que ia junto a Watanuki e Doumeki, pois ambos agiam como uma dupla de comediantes.

Ao todo, Naruto permaneceu 1 ano inteiro com eles, partindo após completar seus 9 anos de idade, não que ele quisesse isso, pois ele queria ficar ali com sua nova família e sua "mãe", como ele via Yuuko, mas depois de todo o ensino que ela deu a ele, ele acabou percebendo, que desde o inicio, ela sempre tentou fazer de Watanuki seu sucessor, cuidando da loja, e a permanência de Naruto ali, apenas dificultaria Watanuki a se tornar apto a herdar a loja. De fato, Naruto também sabia que seu destino não estava ali naquele lugar, seu destino nasceu e iria morrer em Konoha, seu antigo lar, mas ele não precisava voltar logo para la, não é?

A despedida de Naruto foi muito difícil, pois além de Yuuko, Mokona, Maru e Moro, não queriam soltar o loiro, e choravam muito, assim como ele, mas ele já havia feito sua decisão, e dando como pagamento para ela, seu sonho de ser Hokage, que era seu bem mais precioso, e ao mesmo tempo, a única coisa que o impedia de cair nas trevas, Naruto aprendeu o segredo de viajar pelas dimensões, e com isso, ele não precisaria voltar diretamente para seu antigo mundo.

E foi assim, que em meio a lágrimas de uma triste despedida, Naruto sumiu em uma cúpula de vento, visando um novo mundo, e uma nova aventura.


End file.
